How I Met Your Mother By Bowling Her Over In Football
by idiot-eevee
Summary: Alice just wanted to win the championship for her school team. But then it got a little more complicated. fem USUK fluff


**Alright, I haven't written in ages. But here's something while I write a multichapter PruCan fic which will hopefully be done soon. So this was inspired by that one gif (on tumblr somewhere) where a women's soccer team is playing and two girls trip & fall onto each other, and the description was along the lines of "BAM that's how I met your mother kids." I thought that was cute, and suddenly at like 2am a week ago I went, "this is USUK." So here it is!**

 **No I don't own Hetalia.**

Alice panted, grabbing her knees as the whistle blew. She flicked her long ponytail out of her face and surveyed the field, trying to locate the other members of her team. She knew it'd be crucial to be aware of her surroundings if the Faeries were going to win this.

Alice had played a number of good football matches this season, but none of the other matches had been so close. It was the last year for many girls on her school's female football team, and they wanted to win the championship and go out with a bang. Up to this point, the Faeries had conquered their opponents without too much trouble; none of the games had ended in a loss for them, and most had been won by a margin of at least two or three goals.

But the final match was against the Fighting Foxes (what sort of name was that? An utterly ridiculous one, Alice thought), and they weren't backing down that easily. The score was 3-3, and there were only ten minutes left before the game was over.

"We _have_ to win this," Alice muttered as the game resumed. She immediately ran for the ball and manoeuvered it away from a girl on the opposite team, glancing around for an open ally. Most of them were blocked by girls in red jerseys, but Gracie was open further down the field. Alice passed the ball and kept running towards the Fighting Foxes' goal.

Gracie passed the ball to Kelsey, who passed it back to Alice. A blonde girl on the opposite team tried to intercept it, and it was hard to tell what was happening; Alice and the girl fought desperately for control, mere inches apart. Finally, Alice managed to kick the football away and hoped her teammates would receive it. But in the process Alice tripped, and she grabbed onto the other girl's jersey as she fell.

The landing was a bit lighter than she'd expected it to be. Alice opened her eyes to see the blonde lying on the turf beneath her. The girl's bright blue eyes were staring back into Alice's own. Alice felt her face heat up slightly, and to avoid the girl's gaze she shifted her eyes to her hands. Then her face went bright red.

Alice had grabbed the girl when she'd fallen, presumably dragging her down too. But somehow Alice had ended up sitting on the girl's stomach with her hands placed directly on the girl's (rather prominent) breasts. Alice wrenched her hands back immediately and tried to stutter an apology.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I-I really–" she started, her voice panicked, but the other girl's face broke into a smile and Alice lost her train of thought.

"It's okay, really," the girl said as she sat up, and Alice immediately noticed the girl's American accent. "But we should probably get up and play soccer, then we can talk about baseball."

"Baseball?" Alice repeated, confused. Then she gasped and smacked the girl on the shoulder. "Y-you, I didn't…how could you _say that?!_ That's not what…it was an accident, you tit!"

The blonde laughed, and Alice was nearly derailed from her thoughts again. Instead, she stood from the girl's lap and held out a hand, turning her face away in embarrassment. Her gesture was accepted and Alice pulled the girl up. Then, the stands were filled with cheering, and Alice looked behind her to see that her team had scored another goal.

She began to smile, but she remembered the girl next to her was on the opposite team and attempted to hide it so she didn't seem like she was gloating. But the taller girl punched her shoulder lightly and said with a grin, "Go on, go celebrate with them! Don't let me stop you!"

With that the girl began to walk back to her own teammates, and Alice stared after her briefly, eyes fixed on the name "Jones" printed on the jersey in white letters. Then the green-girl ran to join the rest of the Faeries near the middle of the field. She yelled and hugged the girls, and congratulated Jennie on scoring the goal, but still snuck a few glances at "Jones."

 _Baseball,_ she thought, and scoffed inwardly.

After the game, Alice was exhausted, but in a good way. Her team had played their hardest, and it had paid off in the end; the Faeries had won the championship game, 4-3. She stood near the field's exit, chatting with a few of her teammates and wishing them a goodnight.

"Nice work tonight!" she called, waving them goodbye as they got into a car and drove away. Jennie smiled and waved back, and then the car was gone. Alice hummed, satisfied, and heaved her bag up on her shoulder to take to her own car.

"Hey, wait!" shouted a familiar voice. Alice groaned and turned around. As she expected, there was the girl from earlier, running to catch up. Despite how badly Alice wanted to leave and never come back– there was no way she'd recover from an embarrassment that bad if the girl kept finding her– she stood her ground, gripping the strap of her bag tightly.

"Can I help you?" she asked. The girl smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, I uh…I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to make you angry or anything, it was just a joke. To break the ice a little, I guess," the blonde said. She stuck out her hand and continued, "So let's try again. I'm Amelia Jones, and your team was pretty kickass."

Alice stared for a few seconds, caught off-guard. She'd expected teasing, not an apology. Maybe she'd judged this girl wrong…?

"Alice," she replied, taking Amelia's hand and shaking it. "Alice Kirkland. Your team was quite good as well, you gave us a run for our money. And you're forgiven."

Amelia grinned, and Alice felt her heart beat just a little faster. She wasn't sure what to say next, so she instead bit her lip and looked at the ground. It was silent for a few moments.

"So…" Amelia started. "That was your last game, right? You look like a senior. Do you wanna…celebrate somewhere?" She paused, and Alice could see a pink blush forming over her face. "With me?"

Alice didn't even have to consider it. She smiled and stood on her toes, leaning up to peck Amelia on the cheek. Amelia's blush became darker, and she rubbed her nose to try and hide it.

"That would be lovely," Alice agreed.

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!**


End file.
